<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for a king by ktenologious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762536">for a king</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktenologious/pseuds/ktenologious'>ktenologious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, focus on the bestiality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktenologious/pseuds/ktenologious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kink Meme fill] Yuzuru doesn't like dogs. At all. So he can't explain how he ended up in this situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Yuzuru/Himemiya Touri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for a king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This whole fill is a fever dream and since it’s not real no one can call me out on it (also Tori watching? As if Tori would just watch tbh). Also it is like two years old so I don't know okay, okay...<br/>Check the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuzuru wants to know how he ended up like this. </p><p>Well, he knows, but he wants to forget and relearn it all over again, because the reason he has makes about as much sense as his fellow unitmates in a good day (the whole school is completely crazy). If he could erase the memory of how he ended up like this, he would, but maybe later because if he forgot it now he would relive it all over again when it is over.</p><p>Still, the handcuffs might be a little too much. </p><p>“Relax, Yuzuru,” his Master repeats, thumb idly running over his knuckles as what he assumes is a comforting motion. It is not really comforting and Yuzuru whimpers at the touch (not allowed to reciprocate, because he got an order), then buries his face into Master’s thigh to muffle himself at the wet tongue licking at his entrance.</p><p>Had he been allowed to run, he would. Had he not been tied down, he would probably fight back, because this is not what he expected to ever happen even if Master had been hinting at it for a while now. Weeks. Months, maybe. Too long.</p><p>He should have paid more attention to Master’s voice, the hidden darkness in His eyes when He brought out the cuffs. Cuffs around his wrists, chain anchored to the back of Master’s chair so his arms will rest besides His hips, and then He had gone for the kill by kissing at his palm and telling him what He wanted.</p><p>How was Yuzuru supposed to resist? He is only human and he is of the belief whenever Master gets like this, He is something <em>more</em>. Nevermind Yuzuru doesn’t want this in the first place, because Yuzuru’s voice has no worth behind closed doors. Master could ask anything of him and he would sit down and listen, like a good dog.</p><p>He shudders. Dog. Right now, he is no better than a filthy mutt, on his knees, trembling at the feeling of a real canine licking him, his back, his balls, his hole in preparation for what is to come. He can’t fight back, can’t protest, can’t deny what Master wants.</p><p>Usually, that helplessness would be enough for him. Usually.</p><p>Master is gentle. Thankfully. His hands are soft, caressing him and running through his hair in reassurance. <em>I have you</em>, He had said before, <em>I’ve got you, Yuzuru, just relax</em>, lips pressing small, tender kisses to his face even as He ordered the dog to come over.</p><p>King obeyed. Of all the times to obey, why did it have to be now- <em>How</em> did the dog learn what it has to do? Is it instinct, or has it done this before? Did Master train the dog for this- this sick fetish of His? How long had Master had such thoughts in His mind?</p><p>(Is Yuzuru not enough?)</p><p>He tries to make himself relax against all his instincts screaming at him to make this stop. Tries to please; nuzzles Master’s thigh and crotch, savors the familiar feel and smell of it, mouths Master’s rock hard erection through the clothing- and gets his hair pulled for the trouble.</p><p>“Leave it,” Master commands, leaning in for a short, chaste kiss, making Yuzuru melt into His touch and his own role. Then He pats his back and the weight of the world comes crashing on Yuzuru’s back- or rather, the weight of a full grown Golden Retriever mounting him, and Yuzuru has never wanted to run away more in his life.</p><p>The first few humps are fruitless, wild and quick thrusts against his hips that do nothing except make shame and fear pool in his stomach. King is warm, heavy and far too close, drooling on Yuzuru’s hair and neck like the dirty dog he is. Master’s dog would of course be the same as Master, who whines when things take too long or He doesn’t get his way, who always makes Yuzuru do all the work -not that Yuzuru minds, but King is not Master.</p><p>His whole body jerks when King thrusts between his thighs, his soft dick thankfully not reacting. It feels weird, feels terrible: everything smells too strongly of wet dog and drool and sweat, the fur feels rough against his groin, there are <em>paws</em> holding him loosely in place. </p><p>His baser instincts once again say he should flee, while his training says he needs to punish something and clean everything. Both Master and King are messy in everything they do, and this is no different. He squeezes Master’s hand, raises his head to protest and stop this before it goes any further-</p><p>But then he chokes, eyes wide when King finally goes in with one hard, deep thrust. It is painful enough going in, preparation lacking as a dog’s tongue and drool is only good for so much, but then the length inside him grows larger, longer, swelling up with each feverish movement of King’s.</p><p>Yuzuru feels like he is being split in two.</p><p>He is not screaming. He <em>can’t</em> scream, voice leaving him almost completely, tiny pained sounds coming from the back of his throat but not getting enough air to make it out. His vision goes black, his mind fading away in something not quite what he is used to: submission, pleasure and pain he admits he enjoys, he can deal with, but this- this is something else, something humiliating, an abuse of power, terrible in every way.</p><p>He fears he might come to enjoy it. The feeling, not the dog. Neverthe dog.</p><p>“<em>Yuzuru</em>,” Master calls, hands touching his face, his neck, arms wrapping around him and holding him close. Warm. Quiet whispers of his name, small kisses, claws digging into his chest and stomach so hard it makes him sob. Quick, shallow thrusts inside him, making him hotter and fuller with each, seconds that feel like minutes, a voice anchoring him to reality. </p><p>He is crying, still, weak moans and gasps forced out of him by the mate he didn’t want. Master is holding him close, his face buried against His stomach, tears dirtying Master’s clothes in a way Yuzuru would normally never allow to. Master is here, though; Master keeps him safe (not), Yuzuru is going to be alright.</p><p>It feels like an eternity has passed when King finally stops coming inside him, too hot and too much, and Yuzuru instinctively clamps down around him. The size of it makes him tear up once again, voice still either too weak or just not there for him to cry out, and he sucks in his breath when he feels King thrust the knot in deeper.</p><p>At least he is not just pulling out. Instead, he gets the whole weight of the dog on his back, King sniffing and licking at him happily, still buried deep inside Yuzuru and not showing sign of wanting to leave. He sobs, still in pain, emotions raw and needy, and tolerates two seconds of Master fussing over King before he is nudging him away and butting into Master’s touch.</p><p>“Well done, Yuzuru,” Master praises, combing through his hair, rubbing at his ears, cooing at him like a pet. Master tugs his tired body up, letting Yuzuru rest half on his lap, half at his feet like King does all the time, and while Yuzuru would usually talk back against this treatment, said dog is still on him. </p><p>“How long- …?” His voice feels raw even if he hasn’t used it at all, exhaustion catching up to him. He can feel Master’s ignored erection against his cheek, but he is too tired to care. He can feel his own body protesting at the denied pleasure, at the stimulation and at being so full yet not coming at all, but he is too tired to care.</p><p>“Ten minutes, maybe?” Master kisses him, a feather-soft kiss against his lips and his cheek and his eyelids. Yuzuru wants to hold Him, to be held, but his wrists are still cuffed to the chair and Master is already petting King. “I’ll take care of you after.”</p><p>He sighs, nuzzling Master's thigh, like always. He knows he’s slipping away. “Tori-”</p><p>“Not done yet, Yuzuru.”</p><p>Yuzuru hums, hands still cuffed, knot and dog cum still inside him, Master still fussing over both His pets proudly. </p><p>He still has no idea how he ended up in this situation, but, okay, maybe it was… good…</p><p>No. He’s just kidding, that was terrible. He still doesn’t like dogs and if Tori tries to make him do this again, then Young Master will be the one getting chained to the chair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now de-anon’d because I want my recognition.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>